


See You on the Other Side

by rpmrangers



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Major Endgame Spoilers, check the notes for trigger warnings, i didnt want to spoil the film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpmrangers/pseuds/rpmrangers
Summary: BIG ENDGAME SPOILERS(summary in notes)





	See You on the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> just something about tonys death from his perspective, i wanted to do something about him finally being at peace
> 
> trigger warnings; major character death (tonys, canon), its all just about death, one small suicide mention

Tony always imagined death to be painful, to be agonising and slow. Everyone around him who died suffered, and he knew from a very young age that none got it easy, there was no such thing as a painless death. Even the old who died soundlessly in the night, suffered so strongly, their soul aching to be back in a living body, to halt the depart from a life they so desperately wanted to cling onto. Even those who chose death felt it so strongly, whilst it may have come with a sense of relief there was still such pain and agony. He always knew death to be excruciating. 

And then he died. And it wasn’t like anything he’d ever been told.

He remembered the snap, remembered the rush of energy, of pure _power_ surging through him. He remembered the relief of a battle finally won, the release of pent up adrenaline, anger, frustration, pain. In that one moment everything slipped away, faded into nothing along with Thanos and his army.

He heard a voice calling out to him, soothing him. His sweet Pepper, his beautiful wife, his heart and soul. He felt no urge to cry out, didn’t feel his soul being torn from his body, clinging for dear life and screaming for just one more chance. All he felt was relief, a sense of finally getting what he’d always wished for, a feeling of finality.

He felt Pepper, and Rhodey, and dear Peter, sensed them more than heard or saw. His vision had gone white, perhaps the first pictures of the heaven he’d grow to call his home, wait for his wife to join him there forever. Perhaps he didn’t deserve heaven, perhaps this was the blinding white flames of Hell, his first glimpse of the eternity of torture that awaited him, eternity without Pepper. Whichever it was, if either was even the truth, he felt he didn’t care. In fact, he didn’t even feel indifference, just that odd sense of accomplishment filling his body to the brim.

_You can rest now_

He heard a voice speak, or was it his, or was it in fact in his head, a message from whatever Gods lay above. He didn’t feel his eyes close, his vision still blinded by the scorching white light, yet he could tell they still stayed open, still watching over the family he had to leave behind.

Tony always imagined death to be painful, to be agonising and slow. Yet death to him was no punishment, no forced grief. It was willingly accepted.

As he felt his soul leave his body, as his eyes blinked their last, only one thought remained in his head.

 _Finally_.


End file.
